


girls like girls (like boys do)

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, sorority au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kissing veronica lodge in bed doesn’t make her gay, right? or that’s what betty keeps telling herself





	

      Betty Cooper is a stickler for perfection. Growing up in a household with Alice Cooper as your mother would do that to you. As the president of KKT, she certainly thought that it was a good trait to have with her.

Okay, while she might not be a hundred percent perfect, she tries to be. She has her faults, too. Whenever there’s a party at the sorority house, she may be guilty of switching Josie’s vodka with sprite when she’s drunk. Sometimes when they play games, she pretends to go to the lavatory so she could sneak a peek on Ginger’s cards. But it was all fun for her, for the girls. In the end, she still lets Josie drink her vodka. She still lets Ginger win the games.

She gets to control the fates in the end, and she thinks that _that’s_ fair. But sometimes, she just can’t have control over everything, _especially_ when alcohol is involved.

And the source of Betty’s uncharacteristic, imperfect behaviour? Veronica Lodge.

\----

It’s a little past midnight at the sorority house. They decided to throw an exclusive party, it _is_ the first day of Spring after all. She vaguely remembers fleeing the scene at the living area, where the drunk girls had been playing a raunchy game of seven minutes in heaven. She doubt they’ll remember what happened tomorrow morning, anyway.

“It was just a stupid, drunken kiss.” She tells herself, whilst sitting at the cold ground in the second floor hallway with her head buried in her arms, “It doesn’t mean anything.” She chants it like it’s a prayer and she’s at church.

She doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol making her dizzy, or the kiss. She feels a panic attack coming, and she tries to calm herself by taking slow, deep breaths.

They were drunk, and didn’t know any better. She was very much tipsy, and her first mistake was accepting the two shots of tequila that an intoxicated Veronica had offered to her. Her second mistake was kissing the girl back as they stumbled their way to an empty bedroom.

Everything happened so fast. Somehow, she didn’t know how they went from talking about their fucked up university schedules to kissing each other, giggling as they fell into a bed in the nearest bedroom they could find.

“It was nothing, it was nothing.”

Betty was in no way a homophobe. Sure, her mother tried to force her hetero-normative beliefs into her brain when she was a child but it meant nothing to her. She’s had boyfriends, lots of them, but she’s never had a girlfriend in her life. Veronica was the first girl she’s ever kissed and it was _different._ She just wasn’t sure if it was a good different, or a bad one.

“Blame it on the alcohol, like everyone else.” She tells herself, so she stands up and fixes her hair. She hopes that she looks normal, and not like she had not been crying for the past ten minutes. She goes to the nearest bathroom and re-applies her lipstick, _pink perfection_. She laughs, surely she had been over-reacting? It was just a kiss. Just a kiss. Alright, several kisses with a bit of touching here and there, but it was nothing. It was nothing.

She wasn’t even sure if Veronica was a lesbian, or just drunk.

She watched the girls play raunchy games all the time, like Truth or Dare and Seven minutes in heaven. They kiss, make-out and sometimes fall into bed together, but they weren’t gay. So kissing Veronica Lodge in bed, doesn’t make her gay too. Or that’s what she tells herself.

She takes one last look in the mirror, and smiles. She looks like her normal self. She fixes her hair for the last time and went back to the party, desperately trying to let her thoughts about the kiss go to the back of her brain.

It doesn’t work.

\----

Betty is sitting at the dining table, eating an old fashioned cereal with milk. She was the first one down, which is not a surprise. While she stopped drinking alcohol last night, the girls certainly hadn’t.

“Morning,” Ginger weakly says as she sits down beside Betty, accepting the cup of coffee that the blonde offered to her, “You are a God send.”

Betty sends her a sympathetic smile in return. She doesn’t drink a lot when they have parties, because she had to be the responsible one. She had to take care of her girls in the morning, knowing that they would have killer hangovers when they wake up. So instead, she wakes up early and makes them coffee. She pours them warm water and gives them a light breakfast.

“Hey.” Valerie says as she pours herself a glass of water, looking like a storm has hit her hair and face. Betty can still see some traces of mascara on her eyes, and she almost wanted to laugh if it weren’t for the fact that she almost looked the same.

She grabs some biscuits and hands it to Valerie, who shoots her a grateful smile.

Cheryl announces her presence by loudly saying something between morning greetings and hoes, she hadn’t really listened, her focus was on the girl walking beside the redhead, the girl she had shared several kisses with last night. She suddenly felt a wave of anxiety towards her, and while she doesn’t have a hangover, she suddenly felt dizzy.

She tries to act normal by greeting Veronica, “Good morning.” she says. The raven haired girl says her greetings in return, shooting her an award-winning, toothpaste commercial worthy smile as she sits across the blonde in the dining table.

“Girls, you all look pathetic. What even happened last night?” Josie says, arriving from her usual morning run routine. Betty smiles, of course Josie doesn’t get hangovers.

“You mean you don’t remember us playing Seven Minutes in Heaven together?” Cheryl teases the girl, knowing full well that Josie passed out last night for consummating too much alcohol.

“And you don’t remember Josie and the cats singing without their tops off?” Veronica teases, taking a bite of her biscuit.

“I hate you all.” Josie groans, plopping her head on the table from embarrassment.

Tina laughs, “That’s okay girl, I don’t remember anything after my fourth shot of vodka too.”

“It’s okay,” Cheryl said with faux sympathy, “I have plenty of evidence of you strip dancing on my phone.”

All the girls laughed out loud, and Betty suddenly felt a gush of emotions run through her body. She loved these girls too much, and for a while, she thought that all that happened last night were completely forgotten.

That was until she caught Veronica staring at her, like she wanted to have a word with her, so she immediately looks elsewhere and starts a conversation, “I don’t remember much from last night as well, those shots of tequila really did something to me.”

She’s spouting white lies like it’s the truth now, apparently.

The tequila definitely did something to her, like kiss the woman sitting across from her.

Melody looks at her and says, “I hope you remember Tina strip dancing, please. I am begging the Gods.”

“Don’t worry, I do.” She winks and the girls laugh again, aside from Tina who looked like she wanted to die from all the attention that she’s receiving.

Veronica doesn’t attempt to try to talk to her again, and she sighs from relief. It’s like nothing happened.

\----

It has been exactly two weeks after the party and nothing out of the usual happened, which seems very suspicious for Betty. Silence always means that something huge is about to happen, and she can’t seem to shake that feeling out of her.

She’s scared that Veronica might have told someone about their little secret. She hasn’t even thought about it that much. Okay, she’s thought about it a lot. She’s not gay, but what if Veronica told someone and that someone assumes that she is? Betty knows that it’s not an insult but she doesn’t want to be called a lesbian when she’s not.

She wants to talk to Veronica, she’s one of her close friends, but is frightened that even the smallest of conversations with her might open a can of worms. She’s not ready, and she’s not sure that she’ll ever be ready. So to get her mind off of things, she sets up a friendly date with Archie, her childhood best friend who is also part of the university’s football team.

Archie says yes, of course. He throws her a flirty smile and says that he will pick her up Friday, at seven. She politely declines and says that she’ll meet him at Pop’s. He agrees and gives her a hug, which seems less friendly and more, “I very much like you.”

Betty admits, she has an ulterior motive. She knew that Archie has a huge crush on her, and she is going to take an advantage of that crush. He was a football player, and she was a cheerleader. Boy next door and girl next door. They’re the perfect match, or that’s what she says in attempt to forget about the Veronica-gate.

\----

Betty enters their house with a huge smile on her face, glad that she’s actually looking forward to her date with Archie. She hears music and goes straight to the back area of the house. She sees Cheryl helping Veronica come up with new choreography for their cheering squad.

Betty doesn’t feel the need to ignore Veronica anymore. She has a date with Archie, who is a guy, and somehow it felt like some of the weight she was carrying on her shoulders ever since the party, was gone. So instead of going upstairs and ignoring the raven-haired girl, she waves and says hello.

Veronica’s eyes indicated that she was surprised that Betty acknowledged her presence, but she says hi anyway. They stop rehearsing and Cheryl announces that she’s going to bring back some water, after kissing Betty on both cheeks as a greeting.

Betty suddenly felt anxious when Cheryl left, she was left alone with Veronica and the thoughts of what happened to the party came back haunting her again. So she closes her eyes and thinks about the date and like magic, she’s back to her old, pre-party self again. She feels happy to be around Veronica, her closest friend again.

“Hey, you guys coming up with choreography for the Pep rally?”

Veronica sighs dramatically, “Yes, and Cheryl somehow doesn’t like any music that I recommend to her.”

She laughs, because that is such a Cheryl thing to do. “To be fair, you didn’t recommend any Spice Girls song did you?” she teases because she knows about Veronica’s guilty pleasure about the Spice Girls.

Veronica’s eyes twinkled with amusement, “Please, you know we’d look good as the Spice Girls. Us three could be Ginger, Posh and Baby spice.”

Betty laughs out loud because Veronica obviously had this all planned out, and she was also glad that they’re back to their normal selves again.

Cheryl calls them to the kitchen because she made some snacks, and Betty regrets coming home so early.

“Do you think Josie and the cats would agree to sing for us at the Pep rally?” The redhead asks the two.

Betty rolls her eyes, Cheryl always seemed to bring Josie into a conversation, she’s used to it by now. “Probably? If you’re the one who asks her.”

“Oh girl, even if she says no, I’m sure you can convince her.” Veronica smirks and winks at Cheryl, who moves her head to the side to hide her face that’s turning almost the same colour as her hair.

Betty’s confused, what is up with their cheer captain? She tries to think of all the possibilities but her thoughts were quickly put aside as Cheryl asks her where she’s been.

“I passed my homework to Professor Keller, and I uh, watched the football team practice.”

“Ugh, why didn’t you tell me? I could have tagged along, I haven’t seen Jason in days.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow, “Why were you at their practice? Last time I checked you _hated_ football.”

Betty refuses to look at the latter in the eye and shrugs, “Just confirmed some plans with Archie.”

“You’re going on a date with Archie? Archie Andrews?” Cheryl asks with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that? It was going to happen eventually.” Betty finds herself getting defensive, and looks at Veronica who was uncharacteristically quiet.

Cheryl looks at her with a skeptical expression, “He just.. doesn’t seem like your type.”

“Tell me Cher, what exactly is my type?” Betty doesn’t catch how Cheryl subtly looks at Veronica before answering, “Put down your paws, tiger. Enjoy your date with Andrews.”

“How about you, any dates?” Betty wriggles her eyebrows playfully, “Any guys, girls?” her instinct told her to look at Veronica after she said that, but when she faced the left end of the table, all she saw was an empty glass of water.

“— but I feel like no guy ever deserves this exotic, hot house flower, you feel me?” Cheryl bumps her shoulder with hers, and she’s suddenly aware at how Veronica’s quiet walk out affected her.

So she lets out a laugh and replies, “No guy deserves to be with you.” like she has been listening to the redhead’s rant all along.

 “Damn right.” Cheryl lets out a huge grin and hums in agreement, before pouring herself another glass of healthy, organic juice.

She finds out later that she’s not at Hogwarts and her sudden happiness was not magic, after all.

 

 

She was just great at pretending.

 

 


End file.
